duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Heaven's Gate
■ Put up to 2 non-evolution light creatures that have "blocker" from your hand into the battle zone. | ocgeffect = 15px S・トリガー (この呪文をシールドゾーンから手札に加える時、コストを支払わずにすぐ唱えてもよい) ■ 光の、「ブロッカー」を持つ進化ではないクリーチャーを2体まで、自分の手札からバトルゾーンに出す。 | flavor = 誰もが絶望に打ちひしがれた時、奇跡は起こった。 When all were stricken with despair, a miracle occurred. (DM-16) | flavor2 = 天から溢れんばかりの光が降り注ぐ時、全ての絶望は希望へと変わる。 When the overflowing light from heaven pours, all despair turns into hope.(DMC-37) | flavor3 = 奇跡とは新たな運命へと続く聖なる門。 The holy gate that turns miracles into new hope.(DMC-50/DMC-61/DMC-64/DMX-02) | flavor4 = 楽しいという気持ち、それは、奇跡を起こす!!　Feeling of fun, that will lead to miracles!!─Hakuoh (P73/Y9) | flavor5 = 扉が開いたその先にいたのは、未知の侵略者「アンノウン」だった。 Behind the opened door, were the mysterious invaders known as Unknown.(DMD-06) | flavor6 = 門が開いた。そして、光り輝く者たちがその門を守った。 The Gate is opened. Those who are sparkling kept the gates.(DMX-10) | flavor7 = 「真実の力」は光文明にさらなるヘブンズをもたらした。 "The power of truth" brought further heavens to the Light civilization.(DMD-08) | flavor8 = 展開の門が開かれる。新たなる物語が展開される。 The Gate of expansion is opened. A new story is unfolded.(DMX-16) | flavor9 = トリガー逆転は革命だけの技じゃねえ！オレたち九極の侵略者もトリガー大好きだぜ！ ---超九極 モモタルス Shield trigger reversals don't work only for Revolution! We Nine Extremes Invaders also love shield triggers! -Momotarus, Super Nine Extremes (DMD-28) | flavor10 = 光文明の象徴であった、天の門。その真の姿は、サファイア・ウィズダムの居城への入り口だった。 The gate of heaven, it was a symbol of the Light Civilization. Its true form was the entrance to the residence of the Sapphire Wisdom. (DMD-32) | flavor11 = 天門の先にあるのはゼニスの頂神殿。「創世」と「終焉」、２柱のゼニスが生み出した力、それは他のあらゆるゼニスを支配する力だった。その力をもって、すべてを支配すべく、天門から現れた。 The Zenith Temple lies within the depths of the Heaven's Gate. "Genesis" and "Armageddon", the power the two Zeniths created was the power to dominate every other Zenith. With that power, they emerged from the Heaven's Gate to rule over everything. —Book of Oracle, Chapter 3 (DMBD-06) | flavor12 = ２枚の 《天獄の正義 ヘブンズ・ヘブン》 が《天命讃華 ネバーエンド》へと龍解する。そして、事実上、これが 《ヘブンズ・ゲート》 が日本を制した瞬間だった。 — 全国大会2015 決勝戦より (DMEX-06) | mana = 1 | artist = Masaki Hirooka | artist2 = Gonzalo Flores | artist3 = Shigenobu Matsumoto | artist4 = 小林よしのり | artist5 = Tutui Misa | artist6 = HIRO"WO"NORI | artist7 = 小林よしのり | set1 = DM-16 Origin of Perfect Gear | setnum1 = 7/55 | R1 = Rare | set2 = DMC-37 Violence Angel | setnum2 = 12/33 | R2 = Rare | set3 = DMC-50 Perfect Angel | setnum3 = 13/30 | R3 = Rare | set4 = DMC-61 CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven | setnum4 = 14/94 | R4 = Rare | set5 = DMC-64 CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie | setnum5 = 14/94 | R5 = Rare | set6 = DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon | setnum6 = 5/22 | R6 = Rare | set7 = DMD-06 Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block! | setnum7 = 7/14 | R7 = Rare | set8 = DMX-02 Deck Builder DX: Hunter Edition | setnum8 = 10/42 | R8 = Rare | set9 = DMD-06 Rising Dash Deck: Counterattack Block! | setnum9 = 7/14 | R9 = Rare | set10 = DMX-10 Deck Builder Ogre Deluxe: Kirari! Leo Saga | setnum10 = 17/56 | R10 = Rare | set11 = DMD-08 Deformation Deck Set: Ogre DX Angel | setnum11 = 8/24 | R11 = Rare | set12 = DMX-14 Strongest Strategy: Perfect 12 | setnum12 = 39/84 | R12 = Rare | set13 = DMX-16 The Great Royal Strategies: Fantasista 12 | setnum13 = 79/84 | R13 = Rare | set14 = DMX-20 Deck Ultimate Perfection!! Due-Max 160 ~Revolution & Invasion~ | setnum14 = 24/68 | R14 = Rare | set15 = DMD-28 Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Dragonic Polaris Light Civilization | setnum15 = 19/19 | R15 = Rare | set16 = DMX-22 Super Black Box Pack | setnum16 = b25/??? | R16 = Rare | set17 = DMX-23 Mystery Teach!! Deck Level MAX Pack | setnum17 = 34/60 | R17 = Rare | set18 = DMD-32 Masters Chronicle Deck 2016: The Genesis by the Lord of Spirits | setnum18 = 12/15 | R18 = Rare | set19 = DMX-24 Shine! Duedemy Prize Pack | setnum19 = 12/54 | R19 = Rare | set20 = DMBD-06 Chronicle Legacy Deck 2018: Divine Temple of the Zenith | setnum20 = 18/19 | R20 = Rare | set21 = DMRP-07 Ghira Ghira Ghiramessiah and Finaling QX!! | setnum21 = G2/G5 | R21 = Rare | set22 = DMEX-06 The Super King!! DueKing Pack | setnum22 = 56/98 | R22 = Rare | set23 = Promotional | setnum23 = P73/Y9, P44/Y10, P51/Y13, P31/Y15 | R23 = Rare }} Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Heaven's Category:For No Cost